clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 4 - Icy Infiltration
Icy Infiltration is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Aunt Arctic, and is the fourth episode in Chapter 2: Shocking Secrets. During this adventure, the player must infiltrate the secret iceberg base. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 3 - Dot's Disguises and be at least Aunt Arctic rank 5. Plot The adventure starts with Aunt Arctic urging the player to quickly head to the iceberg base and gather information. She tells the player that Dot is waiting at the Cove with special gear made by Gary for the mission. After heading to the lifeguard station where Dot is, she gives the player the Xpedition tube, which the player must then equip. Upon doing so, the player automatically tubes over to the iceberg base. Upon arrival, Dot points out the excessive amount of security cameras, and says that white clothing can be used to blend in with the snow and sneak past. The player must then wear an item with white fabric, but this does not work with an uncustomized item, despite being fully white. After sneaking past the cameras, the player enters a large hallway with pillars and more security cameras. The pillars must be used to hide while waiting for the cameras to rotate around and face the wall, which then gives the chance to run past. After avoiding all cameras the player reaches a large laser, and a building. Dot urges the player to be quiet, and a voice can be heard from inside, who states they will rule the island, that the lighthouse being repaired allowed them to find the island, and that the laser is a voltaic ray super weapon, capable of high voltage blasts of electricity. This concerns Dot, and Aunt Arctic calls in stating the new objective is disabling the weapon. The player must then activate the nearby terminal and slide a green circle and blue square into slots, which deactivates the laser. The voice then complains that someone is sabotaging their laser, and that they will meet their doom. The door to the building then opens, and a crab appears. The voice tells the crab to get out of the way, and then someone appears out of the door, revealing themself as Herbert P. Bear. He is furious, and spots the player, but Dot quickly sends in a fireworks distraction, giving the player the chance to run. Herbert angrily increases security, adding lasers as obstacles on the return trip back to the dock outside. After the player makes it to the dock, they tube back to the island, and Dot congratulates the player. Aunt Arctic states that shutting down the laser will buy precious time, and that Herbert will be stopped. The player then receives 100 coins and 200 Aunt Arctic XP. Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 160 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 200. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Category:2017